


Ripple Effect

by dark_musician



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bobo basically sees Ward for what he truely is, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective Siblings, Supportive Earp Siblings (Wynonna Earp), Ward is an ass, Willa isn't always so bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_musician/pseuds/dark_musician
Summary: Nicole Haught knew that moving in with her aunt and uncle would change her life for the better, however, she didn't know that some of that change would include the town outcast and the girl who the whole school whispered about behind her back.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There will be triggering things in this, mainly abusive themes and Alcoholism. 
> 
> Not to mention Homophobia, although the latter is to a much smaller scale.

Nicole would never forget the first time she met Waverly Earp, who stood in front of the gym with a nervous but cheerful smile plastered across her face as she nearly flawlessly repeated the cheer captain's movements, earning a bunch of catcalls and whistles from a few guys that sat in the top bleachers.

She would always remember how excited Waverly had looked when she had been told she made the team or how whispers had almost instantly started amongst some of the girls in the bleachers below her.

"Why did they let her on the team? She's probably just as crazy as her sisters!"

"She's in my history class and she is really strange."

"She's an  _Earp_ what do you expect?"

It had been Nicole Haught's first day at Purgatory High and she already could tell that she would hate this town more than anything else. But she did know one thing, she knew how it felt to be alone all the time and she didn't want anyone else to feel that way, ever.

So she decided to introduce herself to this Waverly Earp the first chance she got.

Little did she know that nothing is ever as it really seems nor did she expect her life to be changed so drastically by one girl in a cheerleading uniform.


	2. Shut up and drive

“Remind me again why I agreed to drive you today?”

 Willa grumbled as soon as Waverly opened the passenger door on her truck, earning a look that she couldn't quite decipher.

 

“Can you ever not be an asshole?”

 Waverly grumbled as she climbed into the cab, stuffing her clothing bag around her feet before struggling with the seatbelt.

 

_Why does she always have to be so mean? Seriously, what did I ever do to her?_  

 Waverly wondered as she felt the truck roll to life, risking a glance toward her older sister who was currently smirking.

 

“What?” she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest, mumbling under her breath

 

“it's not like I had any other choice but ask you to drive me.”

  
  
 Willa could hear the hidden emotion in Waverly's tone but made no comment on it, instead choosing to retort

 “The fact you think I'm an asshole because I see no point in dressing in skimpy uniforms and shaking my ass in front of a bunch of hormone crazy, pubescent boys. But since it means so much to you, did you make the team?”

 She saw Waverly's brows shoot upward at that, although the glint of suspicion never left the teenager's eyes.

 

“Why do you care?”

 

_Because Wynonna and I both gave you money for doing all our chores around the house for the fucking outfit?_

 She wanted to say although she wouldn't. Nott right now when she knew that even mentioning their other sister would have probably done more harm than good.

 

“Because you wouldn't shut up about it for weeks.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“Hey, Chrissy Who was the brunette you were talking to earlier? The one Stephanie acted like had the plague or some shit?” Nicole asked as she got in the car with the one person she actually trusted in Purgatory.

 

The daughter of her Uncle's best friend.

 

“You mean Waverly? Yeah, everyone is so reluctant to give her a chance because of some shit that her two older sisters did. Probably doesn't help that her dad's the sheriff and an alcoholic to boot.” Chrissy asked, arching a brow as she glanced over at the redhead as she added slowly:

 

“Why?”

  


Nicole felt heat crawl into her face at the accusation that was in the other girl's tone.

 

“Oh shut the hell up Chrissy! I just felt bad for her because everyone was whispering and how the **_hell_ **does one keep smiling and just pretend that they don't notice everything?”

She retorted, earning a sigh.

 

“Waverly, unlike her sisters is a total sweetheart. If it was either Wynonna or Willa, someone would have probably been punched.”

  
  


“A lot of them need to be punched. You should have heard what they were saying!” Nicole said, glaring over at Chrissy who let out a giggle at that.

 

“Don't you start! I'm a lesbian not some kind of sex fiend! I do not fall in love with every pretty girl I see!”

 

This just caused Chrissy to laugh harder.

“Whatever you say, Nicky.”

 

Nicole narrowed her eyes at the other girl, debating rather or not she should just walk home besides putting up with the relentless teasing.

 

_Why did I agree to carpool with her again until I got a car of my own? I mean, I know I will make more friends here._ Nicole mentally asked herself, even though she knew the answer and that she probably would miss Chrissy if anything ever came between them.

 

Not that she would admit that.

 

“Oh just shut up and drive! I'm starving and you made me wait on your dumb ass to finish that Ra-Ra, shake my ass bullshit that some people call a sport!” she huffed, although she instantly regretted those words when she heard

  


“Oh don't act like you didn't enjoy the show”

  


Nicole rolled her eyes at that and chose to turn her attention toward the window.

 

_That is the last time I trust my best friend with a secret like that….Seriously._

 


End file.
